


66. Outdoors

by DarchangelSkye



Series: (much less than) 100 kinks - Joshler edition [28]
Category: Bandom, Music RPF, Real Person Fiction, Rock Music RPF, Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Balcony Sex, Cross-Posted on Wattpad, Gentle Sex, M/M, Non-Explicit Sex, Outdoor Sex, Present Tense, Rain Sex, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-17
Updated: 2019-05-17
Packaged: 2020-03-06 18:55:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18857062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarchangelSkye/pseuds/DarchangelSkye
Summary: He counts the beat of a particular set of raindrops in his head before licking his lips and pressing them close to Tyler's. He can still taste winterfresh gum on his breath, fresh as the world smells after the rain washes everything away.





	66. Outdoors

The rain comes in a steady downpour, the drops thick and shining like molten silver. The awning shields the lovers from getting wet, nothing to soak through the blanket draped over their bare forms as they lay on the lounge. The rhythm of Tyler's hips is a parallel to the intense weather.

Josh reaches to lazily play with the soft hairs on the back of his lover's neck. The exposed skin is a little cool but Josh likes it, likes the contrast with the rest of the warm body making love to him. He counts the beat of a particular set of raindrops in his head before licking his lips and pressing them close to Tyler's. He can still taste winterfresh gum on his breath, fresh as the world smells after the rain washes everything away.

"Hmm..." Tyler strokes the width of his fingertips along Josh's cheek. "Not too cold?"

Shake of the head. "I like it." He stretches out a leg and lolls his head to keep watching the rainfall. Even with how heavy it is, it's almost as soothing as Tyler's body.

Tyler stills his hips for a moment and kisses a slow line down Josh's face. Oh, those perfect, perfect lips. "It's beautiful," he whispers, just audible enough under the torrent. "You, me, right beside nature, I don't know if I can describe it."

It must be impressive if the young man can't find any words. Josh feels around under the blanket to hold to Tyler's warm hips and lets idle thoughts dance about. Like how maybe another time if the rain is warmer they can skip the blanket and let the wind just plaster the water to their skin, trickling over ink and muscles like it does when they shower together. There's a thrill in being outside, nothing to do with possibly being caught since they have privacy at the moment, and everything to do with feeling one with the elements.

"Mmm..." Tyler's hips begin rolling again and Josh feels the air, which has been a comfortable pale grey-blue up to now, grow heavier. Is there a storm coming? He's not sure, but he's still thrilled. He can imagine the gentle rumble of thunder in time with their moans, Tyler's cries sharper than any strike of lightning.

He moves to meet his lover's actions, welcoming the onslaught of passion. Let the love rain all over him.


End file.
